Many deaths and injuries occur from fires that result from fuel leakage or spillage during and after motor vehicle accidents. Such fuel leakage often is called "fuel line siphoning".
A typical vehicular fuel line installation is a closed loop fuel system that draws fuel from a fuel tank, delivers the fuel to an internal combustion engine and returns the unused fuel back to the fuel tank. In such a closed loop system, delivery and return lines extend between the fuel tank and the engine. A delivery unit, such as a pump, is operatively connected in the delivery line, and a fuel filter also is typically connected in the delivery line. One or more flexible hoses also may be connected in the delivery and/or the return lines.
From the foregoing, it can be understood that there are many component connections in the vehicular fuel line installation in order to perform the process of delivering and returning fuel to and from the engine and the fuel tank. Sudden impact of a vehicle may cause displacement of these connections resulting in separation of the closed loop lines. Fuel line siphoning may occur and present a serious risk of fire or explosion. If a spark ignites the fuel, the entire vehicle may quickly become engulfed in flames, trapping the vehicle occupants and causing serious injury or loss of life.
The present invention is directed to these problems by providing a safety system which involves safety valves at critical points of connections throughout the closed loop fuel line installation.